Impossible
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: Sometimes, when you have no opposite gender, you would still need to survive by reproduction. To adapt, the impossible must happen. Warnings are inside. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**I am off to a new start with this new couple. Well, actually there's two but here are some warnings:**

**1) This is a Leo/Raph and Don/Mikey story. (But there's gonna be background April/Casey).**

**2) This is based on the 2k3 and 2k7 turtles.**

**3) The rating might change from "suggestive" and "intense" scenes. (Just what I think the turtles would actually act like.)**

**4) It has a sort of genderbend with pregnancy.**

**5) PREGNANCY + MOOD SWINGS = CHAOS!**

**6) This might be part of a new line of series. (series=very many)**

**7) LANGUAGE (Thanks a lot to Raph and the upcoming mood swings.)**

**8) ... This is it. Now with the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. Only the idea, OC's, and I guess what could be the rest of this saga.**

_Summary: Sometimes, when you have no opposite gender, you would still need to survive by reproduction. To adapt, the impossible must happen._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It was the churning in Leo's stomach that awoke the blue banded turtle. How long had it been happening? Leo though back to a month ago. This pain had manifested out of nowhere. It had appeared on a regular morning and hadn't left since then.

A particular stab of pain in his abdomen caused Leonardo to wince and turn on his side. Perhaps the new angle would make it go away. He waited.

Nope.

But it did when two pairs of strong emerald green arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled the leaf green terrapin into their owner's broad chest. Leo looked into the brilliant pair of golden amber orbs before they disappeared into his neck. Raphael's deep voice caused his chest to rumble as it shook Leo's control. "Mornin,' beautiful." He kissed Leo's shoulder. Leo pushed back, meeting the playful eyes of his mate. He frowned slightly as he manipulated his lips into a pout. "That's new," he observed. His pout turned into a sly smirk. "But you're not going to use it again!" Without any warning, Leo captured Raph's lips into a hard, passionate kiss as he turned them over so he was straddling the hotheaded turtle. Raphael's hands latched onto Leo's thighs. After a few more blissful minutes that felt like eternity, Raphael broke their seal of love and smirked up at his blue-eyed lover. "If it makes ya act like this like hell I aint gonna do it again." With this promise he brought Leo's head down for their lips to meet once again...

* * *

><p>As Leonardo and Raphael appeared by the entrance to the kitchen, Michelangelo looked over his shoulder at his two older brothers with a large smile that nearly made his eyes close as they took their seats on the table. "Dudes, you're up!" he exclaimed, turning back to his earlier attention on the stove.<p>

Donatello looked over his goggles at the young couple, giving them a gentle smile and a soft greeting. "Good morning."

Leonardo and Raphael turned their gazes to their younger siblings long enough to mutter a "Good morning/Mornin'."

Michelangelo grabbed the five served plates and brought them in front of each turtle, smiling at Leo and Raph's hands entwined on top of the table. He placed the fifth plate on the spot between Leo and himself as its intended predator walked through the kitchen entrance, placing his cane to lean against the table as the figure sat on the readied chair. "Good morning, my sons," Master Splinter greeted the brothers cheerfully as he was handed his morning cup of jasmine tea by the youngest of the mutant family. A chorus of "Good morning, Father" filled his old ears. Taking small nibbles of the pancakes and eggs, he tasted the expert cooking on his tongue as it brought a smile to his lips. He turned to his youngest son, the smile of a proud father spreading on his rat lips. "Your cooking has surpassed today, my son."

Making sure to swallow the food before speaking, Michelangelo looked at his father in the eye and smiled brightly. "Thanks, dad!"

The mutant family continued in their morning meal. After eating half of his food, Michelangelo was ready to slow down, swirling and chewing the salted eggs as his eyes rested on Leo and Raph. It was no secret anymore, they're an item now. The thought made Mikey giddy and hopeful. Giddy for his brothers and hopeful for him to be in the same kind of relationship, if only the object of his affections wasn't always on his computer. Sometimes he wished Donatello was just as smart as he is on robotics and science on the matters of the heart.

He sneaked a glance at the purple banded turtle. Donatello seemed to be deep in thought, his doe eyes focused on the entwined hands across the table. He had the look, the look Mikey knew he always got when there was a puzzle to be solved. Mikey followed his elder brothers gaze, trying to interpret what he could be thinking. A sign, if there was any.

Movement flickered Mikey's light blue eyes to the eldest of the brother's, watching as Leo used his unoccupied hand to raise the tea cup to his lips and drink the rest of the warm drink. Mikey waited. Leo put the cup back down and rested his hand over his stomach, a pleased smile turning up the corner of his lips. Mikey inwardly sighed. No clue. But there it was, and Mikey was glad he was close enough to see the pain flicker in the blue of his brothers eyes as he pressed his hand harder against his lower plastron, the muscles in that arm slightly tensing and the smile wavering.

It all happened in the span of half a second. Not enough for the normal eye, but enough for the ninja's. Mikey took a quick look at the rest of his family members. Splinter had the 'happy-father-and-master-smile;' Raphael had the twitch of his lips that Mikey knew he always got when he was thinking of the katana wielder. Mikey focused on Donatello. The brown eyed gaze was zeroed in on Leo, like a predator on its pray, like a scientist on his project. Mikey knew he saw it too. If this is what has Donnie in on, he wanted in too.

After breakfast was done, Mikey took the plates subconsciously, his mind going back to five minutes ago. Different case scenarios rolled through his head all at once. When he was heading for Leo's plate, he was stopped by his brothers voice.

"Umm, Mike," Leo started in a hushed tone.

Mike looked at him, his eyes focused. Leo was sitting with his arms by his side. He looked like a little kid with his blue eyes widening to saucers, despite the size of him and the scars that lined his body and shell. Mikey noticed Raphael was not beside him before realizing he had gone to the little turtles' room. "Yeah," Mikey answered quickly with a bright smile.

Leo fidgeted as he took his plate and held it up to Mikey. Just when he was going to take the offered plate, Leo responded shyly. "Got any more?"

The question caused Mikey's hand to freeze in midair as he looked at the brother who _never_ asked for seconds; the one who always said they had to be 'fit' and not look like 'inflated piñatas.' The look of actual hunger shocked Mikey to the point of fainting. They all just ate. Not even he was that hungry after eating such a big plate. He may always be hungry, but not to the point of starving. Mikey found himself nodding as he took the plate from Leo and bringing it back after a few seconds, another generous amount for the turtle in blue.

He stared as Leo ate the food, déjà vu all over again. This was strange. First there was him and Raph and their new relationship... stage. And now the pain in Leo's lower plastron (hunger maybe?) and his large appetite. Of course, this could be a one-time thing, but Mikey was not so sure about that. He snapped himself out of his trance as he saw Raphael heading back to the kitchen, a confused frown scrunching up his mask as he looked at Leo.

_Maybe._

Mikey turned to the sink and started to wash the plates, Donatello coming beside him to dry them, both working silently and harmoniously.

A thought entered his mind, and he had to keep himself from dropping the plate in his hands. He turned to look at Leo again, briefly registering the kiss he shared with Raph, an empty plate lying in front of him. His eyes landed on the wall quickly, his eyes widening to large yo-yo's, and he felt that way too. He turned to the couple again before looking at Donatello's spaced out eyes.

_Maybe._

* * *

><p>Leonardo's hand snaked towards his lower plastron, his hand resting above his abdomen. <em>'There it is again,'<em> the turtle thought as he winced at the pain. _'What is it anyways? What's happening to me?'_

The blue clad terrapin did not notice the large mass appear next to him. Raphael looked down at his lover with a worried gaze. For the past two years, his relationship with Leonardo had slowly turned into the better. They no longer fought at a daily basis. They no longer competed (unless it was for dominance, but he always put Leo in his place). They were just... themselves. And Raphael couldn't have wanted it any nother way. So when he saw his mate in physical pain like now, it washed over him in an emotional one. He placed a rough hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze in reassurance. "You all right, Fearless?" Raphael asked in a lowered tone.

The addressed mutant elevated his blue gaze to the golden one. All his worries seemed to have left him when he looked at the loving gaze that was directed to him, reserved for him, and only him. He managed to take a deep breath before he drowned in those pits of warmth and love and gave a weak, unconvincing smile. "Yeah, I'm okay," Leo tried. "It's probably just a bad stomach ache."

The gleam of the lie shone in the penetrating amber. Leo's heart twisted at the lie, but he kept the facade up. _'It's nothing. I'll be fine by the end of the week.' _He wasn't so convinced himself.

"You kno ya can tell me anythin,' right?" The red clad turtle's voice had taken a higher pitch at the end of his sentence in a question. Those eyes became so intense. Leo felt as if he was separated of his very skin and was left bare for Raphael to stare through to figure out what was wrong with him. What he was hiding from him.

He quickly turned his gaze to somewhere, anywhere but his sincere eyes, before he could break. His eyes landed on the two youngest members of the family as they huddled over the sink. "I know," he muttered loud enough for the both to hear.

_'I know.'_

* * *

><p>Michelangelo looked over at the genius brother from his place on the sink. "Yo, Don," Mike called gently to bring his brother from his blank stare to the wall.<p>

The desired effect came as the purple masked brother shook his head slightly and turned his doe eyes to the large, sky blue ones. He could feel his face heat up as he faced the innocent blue ocean of Mikey's eyes. "Huh?" He knew it was the most stupidest question to ask, but he had honestly had no other current thought as he looked at the nun-chuck wielder.

Mikey smiled widely at the attention and began to converse with the spaced out turtle. "Hi."

"H-hey," Donatello mumbled unsurely. Those eyes were making him nervous as he was handed another wet dish to dry.

"So what'cha thinking about?" Mikey drawled out.

"Huh?" _'Damn it! Think of something, genius!' _"W-well..."_ 'I'm hopeless.' _"I-I was just..."_ 'Damn those eyes!' _"I was just thinking about a new project I want to work on."_ 'Okay. Not bad, not bad.'_

"What's it about?"

The innocent question deflated Donatello. He didn't want to share this kind of information. He tried to go for a new angle. He needed the upper hand. "It's about new upgrades for the Shell Raiser."

He hoped for the lie to pass over the twenty-one year old's head, but not much luck came as he was faced with two misty eyes. "Oh, come on, Donnie!" The young turtle leaned in closer as to not let the others hear his whispering voice. "You can tell me."

The look he was given made his heart speed up. _He knew! _The little brat knew!

"P-p-what?" Donnie sputtered.

Michelangelo's gaze didn't falter. Didn't flick once when the sound of their retreating brothers came from behind them.

Donatello sighed in defeat as he promised Mikey to speak out his thoughts after everyone else went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was the fourth time that day where he felt like he was going to vomit. What was worse was that it had to be during training.<p>

The bo staff came to a high block from its owner as two pairs of sai's came down on them as their wielder, quicker than the eye could see, turned the blades to hook powerfully on the wooden weapon. Leonardo saw as Raphael pulled upwards, with close to no effort, whereas the bo landed far from the pair. Donatello rushed for another high block, this time with his arm before a sai could split his skull in two. But he wasn't quick enough as the larger turtle delivered a solid uppercut to the genius's jaw. Donnie flew back on to the mat's. Raphael had won.

"_Yame_," Master Splinter's voice called out to his sons. Raphael helped Donatello to his feet, both bowing with respect to each other and then to their master before joining the other two brother's on the sidelines. As Donatello knelled beside Michelangelo, Raphael went for Leonardo's side. The warmth the hot tempered turtle emanated brought a wave of calmness to Leo's nerves. "Leonardo. Michelangelo," their master called next.

Both addressed brothers stood and walked to the center of the mat, facing each other and bowing, each slipping into their own defensive stance with their weapon's drawn.

"_Hajime_." Splinter brought his cane down for emphasis, the brothers' signal to begin.

Leonardo and Michelangelo circled one another, neither posing to deliver the first strike, and neither breaking their form.

Leonardo gripped the hilts' of his katana's and charged at his baby brother.

Michelangelo side stepped his older brother's assault. The fight had begun.

He spun out of the katana's reach and to his elder's shell before he bumped backwards, causing Leo to lose his balance momentarily before checking it again. Leo brought both of his arms down in a diagonal swipe, the blades made into one with his limbs. Mikey ducked and a nunchuck found its way to the back of the leader's ankle. Leonardo lost his balance again, rolling backwards to regain momentum and swiping again at the offending weapon.

Their fight continued with a series of strikes and blocks. Leo had to admit, his younger brother was maturing at a faster rate than the family had thought. His ninjutsu was reaching its peak to near perfection. His form on his 'chucks' at least.

Just when Leo was going to deliver the final blow that would surely catch the young master by surprise, another sharp pain rose like electricity through his veins. Everyone watched in horror as the blue ninja fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his lower plastron, katana's forgotten. Raphael was by his side in record time, leaning the suffering turtle towards his chest, cradling his head as the wave of pain passed. Donatello inspected his brother for any injury that could have caused these turn of events. Master Splinter appeared beside Michelangelo, worry set in his old brown eyes. Michelangelo looked on at the exchange of looks Leonardo and Raphael shared. The light caresses the muscle bound turtle gave the elder would have shocked the youngster at the first time, but after two years, he had grown used to their exchanges of love. But something was fishy in his older brother's case. Something was wrong. And Michelangelo could only bet it was _exactly_ what he thought. He looked over at Donatello, sharing a secret look as Leonardo tried to reassure his family.

"I'm fine. Just fine. It's just a stomach ache."

_'No it wasn't,'_ Mikey thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The food's taste had gone to cardboard after a while. Leonardo couldn't remember why, but for some reason he just kept eating. He was hungry. Not the regular kind of hungry he always was before meals. He was Mikey hungry. He felt as if he was eating for two people. He was surprised that he wasn't ready to burst on his second plate of rice and sushi. Maybe it was because of his earlier episode on the dojo. He grabbed for another serving, seeing past the looks that his family gave him. Leo's enhanced hearing picked up the silent mumbles of Donnie and Mikey's voices but paid no mind to them.<p>

He just wished he knew what was happening to him so he can go back to being carefree in Raph's arms.

Leonardo felt a crawling sensation, the spoon of sushi coming to halt in front of his lips as his brow frowned in concentration. He stilled himself in anticipation as the crawling started to rise up to his throat. And if Leonardo didn't find a target soon, he would have kitchen cleaning duty for the rest of the week.

The mutant family stared on as they saw the eldest brother push back his seat and head for the bathroom all in the span of two seconds. Their ears were tainted with the sound of their leader throwing up his inside's. Raphael was the first to go after him as the family trailed on behind.

Leonardo felt a hand rubbing the back of his carapace reassuringly as another grabbed the blue bandanna tails that were threatened of being hit. He threw up some more before gulping down any saliva that hadn't been used by his stomach acids to try and abolish the horrible taste. It stayed.

Leo leaned his head back to meet the face of his beloved. Raphael had a napkin ready as he passed it over his hearts' lips. "You aight, Lee?" he asked, using the new nickname he had given him when they had first started this relationship. Leo tried for a nod before snapping back to the toilet seat as another unpleasant wave came to him.

Raphael wiped his mouth again when Leo looked up at him, giving short, deep breaths. "I'm fine." Leo swallowed slowly. "It was probably something in the sushi."

Doubt flew through both amber orbs for the second time that day.

_'Please drop it,'_ Leo pleaded silently. He inwardly sighed as he was given a small nod. "Okay," Raph whispered.

Unknown to them, Donatello and Michelangelo shared a knowing glance at the back of the group.

_It was not okay._

* * *

><p>Leonardo snuggled closer to Raphael's chest on the blue satin bed. He wasn't feeling well, again. His stomach was completely disagreeing with him, and Leo <em>hated<em> when that happened. And then there was his eating habits. He felt like Mikey in that field.

He had not realized when the green mass next to him had started brushing its hand on the nape of his neck, causing him to close his eyes and simply _melt_.

"Yer tensed," Raphael's voice rumbled into Leo's ear slit. "You feelin' aight?" He kissed Leo's temple and rested his chin on top of his head.

Leo loved it when he did this. It always smoothed away the tense he ever felt or the worry of jut everyday problems in the life of a mutant ninja turtle. Raph was always better to snuggle with to fight away the stress than one of the bubble baths he would take with his salts (girly, yes, but very effective). Leo moaned lightly into the thick neck as he responded in a muffled tone. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Leonardo hoped he would drop it this time.

"You sure? 'Cause it don' look like it ta me."

Of course, he _hoped_.

Raph pulled their heads back enough to meet their eyes. He couldn't escape now.

Unless he improvised...

"I'm fine! Really. I'm probably just sick."

_Probably_ being the key word.

A playful hint entered the bright jewels, but Leo could still see a glimpse of doubt as Raph spoke his next words. "You aint just sick o' my love, are ya?" It was meant to be a statement, but the uncertainty lifted it to a silent question.

Leo's heart throbbed at what his lover, his soul mate could have been thinking to say those words. The doubt in his eyes. No, he couldn't let him even think that.

He brought a leaf green hand up to the emerald face as he gently rubbed his thumb against the smooth, hardened scales. "Of you? Never." To emphasize his point, he closed the distance between them and laid his lips on Raph's in a sweet, electric kiss.

* * *

><p>Donatello brushed away at papers upon papers that have been ripped, drawn, and scribbled on. It did little to change a fraction of the mess on his desk. He groaned and sat back on a wooden stool, bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his beak while he listened to the small clicks the key board made as Michelangelo searched for the answer to their brothers pain.<p>

Silence cloaked them with a strong tension that filled the lab. Donatello looked at his baby brother and frowned at the sight.

Michelangelo was frozen on the rolling chair, eyes wide enough to swallow the three illuminating computers. Donatello stood and came beside Mikey, placing a hand on the youngest's shoulder, not noticing the light purple blush that surfaced on his brother's beak. Michelangelo snapped to attention as he looked from Don to the computers and back again, awaiting for his brother to tell him it wasn't true. That it was impossible. He cleared his throat after the tense moment that filled the air. "W-well, Don?" Mikey stuttered.

He saw his brother's throat work up in a swallow. "I-I... Well..." He bent his head forward to meet the blue gaze. "I-it's just a guess. Right?"

Donatello leaned backwards at once as a frown took place on Mikey's face. "How should I know! You're the genius! You and I know perfectly well this is _exactly_ what Leo's going through."

Donnie stared at his brother, surprised at his sudden outburst. At this moment, he could not picture anything that brought amusement to him but the one he is having now. Michelangelo the one with the intelligence and he the bystander. He turned his gaze to the computers', absorbing what ever information was presented to him at first glance. He didn't need to tell Mikey what he thought, he had known the answer first without a doubt.

* * *

><p>Raphael watched his older brother sleep soundly in his arms. He couldn't believe how young and... angelic his Leo looked.<p>

_His Leo._

Oh, how good it felt to say it! To finally let out this new emotion without his family cringing in disgust. He could stay here. All day, every week, until the end of time. Here. In this bed. With_his_ Leo.

But daily life and necessities prevented that from happening.

He felt Leo shift in his arms to keep his body from freezing up from the damp air of the sewers. Leo's mouth went slack as it opened slightly. There was nothing more that Raph loved than seeing his brother sleep. He looked like a whole other turtle. One so divine that he couldn't stop staring at.

Raphael leaned in to take a deep breath of his lover's sent. Sweet, unique, and a hint of jasmine. But there was something else mingled with it too that Raph had encountered in the last couple of days. It didn't seem negative. It wasn't death, for sure. But it did bring out a certain... excitement from deep inside his soul. Like he knew what it meant, even if it was totally new. He had no idea what it could be.

Raph pulled away to look at his mate one last time before he closed his eyes and surrendered to the realm of dreams.

Maybe it was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...<strong>

**Tell me what'cha think of this as a start of a new story. I already have the plans for the next chapter in mind. I have decided to write the multi-chapter stories with a lot more words and scenes and noooo chapter titles (at least on this one).**

**Before I forget: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**

**And then: Please tell me if it's good! O_O**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Raphael watched the calm face of his lover. It was half past eight, the usual time the brothers' were to wake up to start training. But time with Leo in the same room reduced time to a moment. Each morning he would have the pleasure of seeing the first signs of his soul mate return to earth in the most pleasing way possible. It was times like these that Raph wished they were really alone. A day in which the rest of their family wasn't there, and the lair was all to themselves. That would be undoubtedly _fun_.

Raphael's eyes roamed over Leonardo's face as it contorted to a frown of confusion as his eyes squinted. Leo was starting to come back to him as a whimper fell from his lips and his body struggled to pull him out of his spirit's realm.

Raph moved his head closer to his mate's face and started to caress the smooth scales with tender kisses. Little nothing's of butterfly wing kisses. He saw Leo smile as the leaf green turtle scooted closer to the warmth that emanated from Raph's body. He was awake. Awake enough to return the kiss that was placed on his lips. They stayed that way for a moment, neither wanting to break contact with the other until the need for oxygen arose.

Raphael and Leonardo slowly pulled apart and stared into the others eye's, happy, lazy smiles on their faces. Looking at the angel's face brought out the first thought that passed through Raphael's mind to his mouth. "Yer beautiful." The blush that tore across Leonardo's beak brought a light chuckle from the larger turtle. Raphael brought his face down to his mate's, rubbing his snout sideways in affection at the other terrapin's beak. "An' I don' care what'cha say."

Leo smiled insecurely at his brother' honesty while his heart and spirit tried to slow down with time. He placed a hand on the side of Raphael's face and brought their lips forward into another kiss.

'_I love the mornings_,' ran through both their heads.

Leo wanted nothing more to do but stay with his guardian angel on this fine morning. The warmth felt so good against his cold-blooded skin. And Raphael's touch was like liquid fire spreading throughout his veins as their kiss continued.

Until the same crawling feeling started to rise up in his esophagus.

Raphael was left in a daze to figure out what happened in the span of two seconds as the door to Leo's room was torn open and left at that before he quickly followed his lover down the open hall. He stopped when he came to the entrance of the only bathroom in the lair besides Master Splinters', the sound of hurl's sickening his ear slits. He turned and jumped over the railing to the floor below and started forward toward the kitchen.

A tap on Leo's shoulder brought the turtle out of his thoughts as he looked up at the smoldering hearth of amber eyes. His blue eyes trailed down the muscle-toned arm and to the offered glass of stomach-acid-purification. He took the glass with no more than a quick 'thanks' before he drained the cool glass of water. The cool drink felt refreshing, running down the back of his throat and through its passage to his core, the chill emanating a delightful shiver as he finished. He wiped at his mouth, trying to rid of the disgusting memory, hearing Raphael's movement on the button for the infected toilet water's departure. He shuddered as he stood shakily to his feet. No words came to him after his episode, again. Thankfully he didn't need too.

"Ready fer breakfast?" Raph asked. Blue eyes danced with amber, their blushing owner nodding his head as Raphael took his hand and led him out to their next destination, Zombie Michelangelo passing by them on his way to the bathroom.

Halfway down the stairs, the couple heard the girlish scream from above.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

><p>"It's happened again, brah. I don't think it's a coincidence. A stinky one at that."<p>

Donatello ignored the light comment as he looked up at his younger brother over the head rest of his wheel chair. The precaution in the baby blue eyes could not be mistaken.

"I know Mickey." Donatello rested a hand on the younger turtle's shoulder. "I know."

A moment of silence passed between them as Michelangelo's eyes clouded in his inner thoughts.

"When should we tell them?"

Donatello thought of this, concentration laced on his brow. Slowly, his head bobbed up in a nod. "Leo would come to me. If it's about the matter at hand, I'll tell him. But until then, if I tell him now, he'll freak out. It's best to be patient."

Mikey looked into Donnie's doe eyes. If Don thought it was best, he should too.

* * *

><p>The scented vanilla air filled the old master's snout, relaxing his ancient bones while he meditated. It was early on in the weekday morning. By nine, breakfast would have been made, his tea would be given to him, and his soap opera would be on. Master Splinter felt as if he was floating, and had to prevent himself from his physical body of smiling at the familiar tingling sensation on his soul. His spiritual self stood with no physical problem that came of old age. He was free of his body, letting it heal as he walked through the paper door and to the living room, wanting to see his sons once they wake. A fatherly smile made its way to his ghost self, sensing the stir in the air.<p>

His smile dropped as a frown came to his brows when he heard the door to his eldest sons room open with a crash to the wall and the blue banded ninja run across the hall to the bathroom that the brothers shared. That door too opened with a crash, and the sounds of his sons sickness reached his ears, causing them to twitch as his spiritual body was pulled back to his physical anchor.

Master Splinter opened his eyes, his mind trying to make sense of the past few days, more so on the night before when the same procedure occurred. He had noticed lately on his spiritual travels how Leonardo's soul glowed brighter than ever, especially around his abdominal area. His scent had changed as well. Only slightly, but enough for the old rat to notice. Strange bodily functions were occurring, usually of fatigue and hunger. And Master Splinter could not figure out if it was for the best of his sons health _and_ dignity.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Anyone home," April O'Neil called as she entered through the mechanical door of the lair, Casey Jones right beside her. No one answered back. April thought for a minute while Casey's knees were struggling under the weight of all the heavy shopping bags. Thank goodness it had only been for groceries and not the girly necessities that women needed. They had bought a good four pounds of chocolate and he was lucky enough to convince his wife that they didn't need another jar of the sweet nectar. "Guys?" Casey called frantically.<p>

April turned to him. "They're probably in the dojo meditating or scavenging around the junkyard."

Casey looked at her funny. "At the junkyard?" he asked exasperated. His arms went numb. "Why would they be "scavenging in the junkyard" when we got 'em the groceries?"

April rolled her eyes and set the three plastic bags by her feet. "Fine Mr. I'm-so-tough-and-strong-that-I-can-lift-all-these-bags-by-my-self," April recalled from their earlier discussion, "you can put them down." She rolled her eyes as Casey jumped at the opportunity. His thin, toned arms let everything down. So much for all those bench presses he does with Raph. The sound of the dojo door sliding open welcomed her ears as she smiled at the mutant family that emerged. "Hey guys," she said as she made her way down the stairs to the rest of her odd family. Warm smiles and hugs greeted her. From the corner of her eye as she bent to give Master Splinter a hug she saw Casey and Raphael share a "manly hug." She would have to plot a way for them to actually go through the whole procedure rather than use their shoulders and a 'pat-on-the-back.'

After the warm greeting, April faced the mutant family, listing off the goods from memory that she had brought (with Casey of course). In the middle of her mental list, all but one turtle had stopped listening and had gone up the stairs. She had stopped and the family had turned to the blue banded turtle as he scavenged through the bags, sniffing here and there. Raphael asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Leo, what the hell are you doin'?"

Leonardo lifted his head slightly to indicate he was listening, eyes darting to and from as they finally settled on one of the bags that April carried. He scurried to it, grabbing the handles and peering inside. He grinned and brought out his trophy. "Is this for us, too?" his voice carried in excitement. April looked at the jar of Nutella, nodding silently and gasping when the terrapin shot from the stairs and through the kitchen, listening to the slam of a drawer and a chair being pulled back accompanied by the scrape on the cement floor.

The family moved as one force to the kitchen, peering at the leaf green turtle just in time to see a large scoop of chocolate disappear into his mouth.

Leo sucked on the sweet, gooey nectar, scraping the brown goodness slowly off of the metal spoon. His eyes closed in pleasure as the special candy sent his tongue to heaven.

Raphael emerged beside his loved one and sat beside him, watching intently as his lover went for another scoop. Ever since yesterday, Leo's behavior had changed. For the better? Raph decided not. He liked to have food in the kitchen last for more than a day.

He smiled gently as Leo sucked on the spoon contently, listening to the retreating footsteps of their family to the living room, leaving them alone.

Leonardo felt a pull on the other end of the spoon and opened his eyes to the humerus amber jewels of his brother. "Save me some, will ya, Lee?" Raphael playfully asked, a smirk on his lips as he pulled with a little more force to free the spoon. Leo sucked quickly as Raph took the spoon away, the silverware shinning with his spit, retreating to the delicious depth of the brown jar. Raphael took the spoon out and had his own share of the treat, chuckling lightly at the pout sent his way.

* * *

><p>Leonardo settled into the waiting arms of his mate, snuggling as close as he could get to the larger turtle. He was as full as a king after a hearty meal. And that is exactly what he had. He didn't know what was happening to him, but his stomach had probably never felt as happy as it did since lunch. Leo had to hand it to Mikey, he sure knew how to pack a mean fettuccine.<p>

But there was also the morning sickness he had started getting on the last three days. They happened at the same time since it started that night after his training accident. He still felt those painful pinpricks he got in his abdomen, but they seemed to have settled down more or less. He just wished he could find out what exactly was happening to him.

"You okay, Lee?" the rumbling voice brought him out of his thoughts. Leo looked at Raph, noticing in the reflection of the amber orbs that he had a worried line over his naked brow. He shook his head lightly and settled his head on the broad chest, closing his eyes and mumbling in a husky voice to his lover, "Yeah, 'm fine."

"Ya don' smell fine ta me." Raphael's conclusion fell on def ears. He shook his head and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms protectively around Leonardo.

When Leo heard the first sounds of Raphael's snoring, he silently thought up a plan. He imagined every possible scenario that could lead him to his conclusion on his current fate, but none came up so successful. He sighed, a whisper of wind against Raphael's neck._ 'I'll go to Don tomorrow. He should know,'_ were the turtles last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep with the warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta daaa! Sorry it's so short. I just didn't have anything else to add to this chapter. I'll probably have more on the next.<strong>

**I'm not sure how the women's cravings go on pregnancy, but I know I would want chocolate. It's a girls eternal best friend. (hint hint for the male population)**

**A special thanks to all my reviewers on the first chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**I suppose that by the next chapter there would be, like, two questions concerning Leo's pregnancy on the Authors Note. Till then, the next chapter should be done in at least a month or less, depending on how much I write and/or add.**

**See ya then. (Or write ya then...) :-/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cute little warning: All Raph fangirls would probably hate Leo in the first paragraph. Hehe ;D **

**P.S. And for every fangirl fantasizing about Raphael it's on paragraph four.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

If there were any windows in his room, there would surely have been golden rays of light cascading down on his body. At least that's what it says in most novel's. But then again, their theme was centered around romance. And if there were any little blue birds in New York, they would have been singing an enchanting little tweet that would drive his lover out of the busy city to Canada. Instead, Leonardo's eyes were filled with a semi-darkness and his ear slits only picked up the constant rumbling thunder of his brother's snores. But the twenty-one year old could not complain. Sometimes, he would wake up early, like this fine morning, and gaze upon his mate's face and always realize that he had something that not many could possibly get: a loving family and Raphael's heart.

But that didn't mean there were flaws in his life. Leonardo still couldn't count how many times they have had to face the Shredder and defeat him only to have the bastard come back. And there was always the Masquerade that he and his brothers would have to attend whether they liked it or not and dance with Death on the edge on no tomorrow. Death wearing either one of their enemies faces, ready to change the mask's worn in the blink of an eye.

But in the end, Leonardo and his family always look back and laugh at all the good times of their wacky adventures. Besides, if it wasn't for this life, the mutant family never would have gotten such _unique_ and wonderful friends to add to their family. The world may still not be ready to accept them for who they are, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't overtime.

Leonardo shook his head with a small grin on his large lips as some of those memories resurfaced. He stared into Raphael's blissful face. The childish curves that had lined his younger brother's face were long gone, and instead were replaced with broad lines and edges. Making the turtle before him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And those amber eyes... Leo wouldn't be able to explain how Raph's eyes made him feel. Those golden eyes couldn't have been described better but as fire incarnated in the richest gold. How pure and true they shone when they were trained at him. The passion and love that was meant for him alone in this way of a love that was supposed to be forbidden yet that it stirred Leonardo's insides into a warm mess and a racing heart. How safe and protected he always felt with just one look.

These were the times were Leonardo wished he could stay forever, frozen in time as his lover rested his god-like body, but Mother Nature hasn't been kind in the past few weeks, more so on the last couple of days. He could hold it in no longer, and rather dashed for the bathroom as he had yesterday and the day before.

If there was one thing Leonardo hated more than the Shredder was his own vomit escaping his mouth. The stomach acids would always burn the back of his throat in the most unpleasant way and cause his gagging reaction to manifest. His abdomen would be compressed painfully against his stomach, both organs feeling as if they were about to burst. All in all, it was not pretty.

After his stomach's fiasco, Leonardo suddenly found his body weight to be to much to bear, so he simply sat on the floor, knuckles turning white as his hands gripped the rim of the toilet. From his hearing, no one seemed to be up and about. Leonardo could only assume it was at least an hour before everyone was officially up. He was still surprised that even after all the gasping and gagging and hurling noises someone would have been bound to have heard.

A frown escaped to his lips. Or smelled...

He remained on the floor, trying to regain as much oxygen that his body needed while his hands slowly released their pressure on the rim of the toilet just enough for the leaf green turtle to reach up and flush the sickening waters away. He did _not_ want to see that. How could pregnant women stand this?

Leo froze at this. No. It couldn't be. Why had he even thought of this?

_'Maybe,'_ a small voice in his head rationalized.

His heart raced uncontrollably as he rose shakily to his feet to wash his hands and brush his teeth.

_'No. _That_ wouldn't be possible,'_ he argued inwardly.

_'Maybe.'_

_'NO!'_ Leonardo shook his head furiously and spat the tooth paste out, rushing out to the living room as fast and as silently as possible. _'I would have none of this,'_ was his last attempt to quiet the small voice, dropping down heavily onto the couch.

Leonardo leaned his head back against the couch, closing his still tired eyes to be drowned in the blackness of his eye lids. Just when he was on the verge of being taken to the dream realm, his stomach grumbled in protest. His head snapped up to look down upon his lower plastron. Another growl, much more demanding came. _'Oh, fuck me,'_ he silently cursed, getting up to fill his organ's needs. Images of the latest year he had been together with Raph flooded his mind and he blushed. If only said turtle were there to throw it back at his face, then _maybe_ he wouldn't be so frustrated as he was now.

Leonardo emerged from the kitchen with slices of cold pepperoni in a napkin (his cravings were getting weirder by the day). One by one, as he made his way to the lonely sofa, pepperoni by pepperoni disappeared through his mouth never to be seen again.

He savored the taste before a familiar set of clicks caused him to freeze. Donatello. His promise from last night came biting back on his tail. The pepperoni's were left forgotten as their captor sighed and grudgingly made a bee line for the lab.

The katana wielder's eyes set past the multitude of strewn papers and pens on top of old, wooden tables to fall upon a familiar shell turned to him as its owner typed away at one of the computers. A coffee mug laid at arms reach of the purple banded turtle, a small cloud of steam rising from the rim.

_'What the shell?'_ Leo asked himself, his eyes widening as his feet led him to the other terrapin. _'How did he-when did he-?'_

He halted directly behind Donatello, his unfinished questions still fresh on his mind._ 'Don must have woken up from my earlier experience,'_ Leo theorized._ 'He must have made his coffee then and gone to the lab. Some ninja master I am.'_

Not wanting to interrupt his younger brother in... whatever the shell he was doing (more like the 'fearless' leader trying to avoid the future conversation that was right around the bend), Leo stood still as a statue behind the famous swiveling wheel chair. He needed his confidence. Suddenly from the depths of his trained mind, Leonardo heard the echoing voice of his beloved._ "Come on, Fearless."_

_'Come on, Fearless,'_ Leo repeated to himself quietly. He took the chance of that open door and placed a rough hand on his intelligent brother's shoulder.

He felt the spike of a jump in the veins that lied beneath his fingers as Donatello jumped slightly and snapped his unmasked head towards him. "Leo?" he asked

Leo slid his hand off of the pale green shoulder as Donnie turned fully to face him. Silence passed through them, Donatello waiting for Leo to pick up his confidence. Leonardo cleared his throat. "Umm, good morning, Don."_ 'What the shell was that?'_ Leo scolded himself.

He looked into Donatello's face. The formal greeting must have thrown the turtle off. Donnie stared into the royal blue eyes of his older brother, probably thinking that Leo needed medical attention. "Good morning," he greeted back uncertainty. He noticed the sweat on the older turtle's brow and asked, "Are you okay Leo?"

Leonardo coughed into his unoccupied fist. _'The sooner I get this over with the better.'_

"Well, I have to ask you something, Don." A confused look was sent his way, but slowly turned to one of understanding and recognition. "It's about the whole... ah... hurling," he whispered on the last part.

"Oh, well," Donnie began, slowly turning around and scrambling for an empty note pad and pen before turning back to the other terrapin. Using his doctor (_'more like psychiatrist'_) voice, Donatello continued. "Since when has it been occurring?" he asked as he started scribbling on the yellow paper.

"Um," Leo rubbed the back of his head. "The bathroom thing?"

"Yes," was his answer.

"Umm, since Tuesday. Four days ago."

"And this has been happening constantly in the mornings."

"Only since Wednesday. Always after I woke up."

"Mhm. Now, what else have you been feeling that is... different from the usual that you do or feel?"

"Well, I've been having these stomach pains."

Don looked at him over the ridge of the pad. "Stomach pains?"

"They're more like on my abdominal area. But I also have started to get really hungry. With odd cravings."

"Cravings?" Leo wished he would stop repeating the last thing he said. "What kind of "cravings" are these?"

"There's the Nutella thing." Donnie started writing down on the pad again. "And then I wanted fettuccine last night. Which is why Mikey made some. And now I have," Leo raised his occupied fist towards his brother, "pepperoni cravings," he finished.

His hand remained hovering in place as he waited for Donnie to continue his questions.

"What else?"

Leo took a deep breath. "Well, about a month before, the pains started kicking in."

Donnie looked up at him exasperated. "A month?"

Leo shifted under his brothers gaze. "Yes."

Donnie leaned bit closer to him, his doe eyes never leaving Leo's blue orbs. "Leo, answer me this: have you been feeling more tired than usual? Have you had any mood swings?"

It was Leo's turn to look at him exasperated. He remembered that cat video with a mother and her kittens Michelangelo had made him watch the other day. To say the least, the leader of the Hamato clan had cried even after the two minute video had finished. "Yes," Leo answered after a moment, dreading what Donnie could have possibly concluded out of his weird behavior. He stared at Donnie and noticed how the genius's eyes widened more and his body stilled. His dread turned to annoyance as he waited longer than when his brother usually answered. "You know something, don't you?" Leo asked sincerely.

Donnie shook his head before looking into Leo's eyes once more. "Well," he began, trying his best not to stutter, "to put it lightly, with all these things happening to you, I can only come up with one conclusion."

Dread pumped through his veins once more. "And what is that?"

Leo's hearing went deaf with the blood rushing through his ear slits and his hand let the napkin drop to the floor when he heard his brothers next words.

"Leo, you're pregnant."

* * *

><p>Raphael moaned as he came back to Earth from his wonderful dream filled with him and Leo and their nightly activities. He turned on his side, arm draping over the warm body next to him. It would if there was one.<p>

His arm landed on the cold sheets. A frown settled upon his brow as he searched with his hands blindly for the leaf green turtle. Once he had scouted the range of his bed as far as he could reach only to be met again with cold sheets. Amber eyes snapped open as their owner sat up straight, looking about the empty room for his lover.

Raphael rubbed his hands against his eyes and faced the electronic watch.

_8:57_

It was later than the usual, but it was better than nothing.

He rose, feeling much like a zombie, and headed out of the room to the hall way. A warm sent filled with goods wafted up into his beak, his stomach shurning in anticipation. He jumped over the landing and to the cement floor below. He spotted the love of his life with his shell to him, calmly eating away at his breakfast. Raphael smiled and made a bee line towards him.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Leo, making the oldest turtle jump. A familiar set of lips kissed his cheek, traling down with more to Leo's collarbone. "Morning, beautiful." He almost chocked at this. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to tell.

Raphael sat beside him, giving happy greetings to the rest of the mutant family. His hand came down to Leo's, but the turtle took his hand off of the table and scooted to the opposite direction of his lover. To say that Raphael was hurt was an understatement. He felt like an molten hot arrow had been shot straight to his heart. Leo never acted like this. Raph looked into his brothers cast down eyes and then straightened up after a moment, a sad frown on his lips. Maybe it was just a phase Leo was going through.

From the corner of his eyes he could see the two youngest members of the family share a similar look.

* * *

><p>The hot water glided across his cold-blooded scales, warming him to the bone, and dissipating whatever cold he had felt from the damp sewers. Leonardo loved his time in the shower. It was his escape from his everyday stressful schedule apart from meditation that helped him relax. But shower's and meditation weren't the only things that made him relax. Images of two emerald arms showed behing his eyelids, like a recorded movie. And with those arms came the face that he had been trying to avoid all day. The energy was drained from him as he slid down the back wall of the shower and wrapped his arms around his knees to his chest tightly. How will he tell him? <em>When<em> will he tell him?

The droplets of water were forgotten as Leo lost himself to his mind, paying no attention to the hot tears that slid down his face.

_'How was this possible anyways?'_

_'Why did this happen?'_

_Was he injected with a serum that made this possible by one of his enemies?_

_'Would Raphael approve?'_

His mind zeroed in on that one question, slowly turning it over and asking more.

_'What would he think?'_

The room started to spin as his mind continued to torture him. His breath came in deep pants.

_'Would he stick around?'_

_'Would he leave me?'_

Leo's heart nearly stopped.

_'Does he even want it? To raise it with me?'_

Leonardo did not notice his hand drift down to his abdomen.

_'Does he?'_

A knock on the door brought Leo out of his thoughts as he stared in the direction of the door. The whining voice of his youngest brother filled his ear slits. "You done in there, brah. I gotta go." Typical Mikey almost made him smirk, almost. If only if it wasn't for his current situation.

Michelangelo jumped back as the door swung opened and a red, teary-eyed Leo walked out. He stared after the retreating form of his oldest brother, wondering what has caused Leo to be so down lately. He thought of this, deciding to ask Donnie about it later. His mind wandered off on to the turtle in purple and their future, unplanned meeting, before a pressure on his lower plastron reminded him of his reason to his current destination.

The door closed with a bang as a sigh came from the other side.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Don. Got a sec, bro," was Mikey's greeting as he strolled in through the lab to stand behind his purple banded brother.<p>

Donnie looked up at Mikey and sighed. Everyone always seemed to be coming in during his 'project time'. Maybe he should put a sign on the door that read: _Come See Donatello the Psychiatrist_. And in small writing beneath that: _Don't worry. He's not doing anything at the moment or at any time he wants to be alone._

"Yes Mikey?"

He waited for the jump and shove out of the computer he always got when Mikey wanted to watch a kitten video or something that Mikey's do. But those thoughts were banished as he noticed that Mikey wasn't wearing his trademark grin. Something was amiss. "Mike, what's wrong?"

Michelangelo's gaze bounced to the floor and up again. "What's up with Leo? He's acting strange." He paused. "Stran-_ger_."

Donnie gave another sigh, this one of relief. He was already tensed with Leo's discovery and the once theory not being a theory no more.

"Yeah, he came to me this morning wanting to know what's wrong with him and... I told him." Donnie swept his arms in front of him as a small shrug.

Realization shone in the baby blue sky that was trapped in those beautiful eyes. "Oh," was the silent reply.

Silence washed over them, but this time it wasn't as long as the one with Leo after his conclusion was revealed to him.

"Does this mean he's a girl?"

"Huh?" The question threw him off. _'Did it?'_

Donatello cleared his throat. "I don't... I don't know. Well... I don't think so."

A frown settled itself upon the youngster's brow, and Donnie had to keep from standing up and brushing away all the worry from his baby brother's face. "Then how..." he trailed off, leaving Don to fill in the blanks in his mind.

He shrugged. "Guess we'll never know."

Mikey sat on the desk, minding the papers and tools that lined the wooden surface. "When do you think he'll tell Raph?"

Donnie stared into Mikey's eyes.

"I have no idea what-so-ever, Mikey. It's really up to Leo."

* * *

><p>The New York City air blew at his face. A familiar mix of summer wind and pollution. It relaxed him, uncoiling the tense muscles from their heavy work out on the city streets against the nightly terrors of robbers and thugs. If only it could settle the tension between him and his mate. Lately, over the past week, Leonardo seemed to distance himself more from him, much like at the breakfast table. Raphael could not understand what was going on with him. He never seized to stop in his morning sickness, his appetite was bigger than ever, and he would have bursts of emotion here and there.<p>

Raphael sighed, trying to come back to Earth and listen to his best human friend rant on about... something.

"So, Ape and I have been thinking. Once we get fully settled and be sure that the Foot Clan isn't gonna be that active in the city. We've been thinking that maybe it's time to make it official."

Raphael turned to the hockey-armored vigilante as Casey looked over the city with a smile Raph had never seen his fellow hot head wear.

Casey Jones continued regardless of his companions look. "She wants to have a girl. Says girls are easier to work with. Though I still want twin boys." The vigilante looked at his friend. "But if it is going to be a girl, we want to name her Susan or maybe Gwen. The boys could be Casey Junior and Junior Casey."

Raphael snorted in his friends direction, a smirk pulling at his lips. Casey could be such an idiot sometimes. Raphael was surprised his friend was still living after sharing that piece of information with his wife.

The smile was replaced with a frown as Casey stared at Raph with a confused expression. "What?"

Raphael turned back to the city of lights and pollution. "Nothin.'"

From the corner of his eye, Raphael could see the smirk on his friend's lips. "What? Don' want kids, Raph? Too much of a tough guy?"

Raph chortled at this. "'S not that. Leo and I can't exactly have kids ya know." At this he gestured below his waist, turning to look at the human beside him.

Casey pulled back as if he had been punched in the face. "So? There's still adoption."

"Right. Like that'll evah happen."

The smirk dropped and the playful, rough voice was replaced with a more thoughtful one. "I don't know Raph. Anything can happen. 'Specially with you guys."

Raphael looked into his friend's eyes, a frown lowering against his brow. "What're ya tryin' ta say, knucklehead?"

"Well, after all that's happened, you guys having a baby seems more possible than all the things I've seen since I met you guys."

The mutated turtle thought of this. _'Adoption? Yeah right.'_ He was about to brush the thought off before a new and intriguing one passed through his minds eye._ 'Pregnancy? Leo? Us?'_ He thought of the idea for a bit. He had noticed recently how often Leo placed a hand on his abdominal area. _'No. That's impossible.'_

A small part of his brain disagreed.

_'Maybe.'_

* * *

><p>Leonardo enjoyed the warm cloud of heat that escaped the tea cup into his nostrils. It was calm, relaxing, and absolutely good. He took another small sip of the drink. If he was going to have to vomit this later on, so be it. A woman's weakness was chocolate and his was his father's jasmine tea.<p>

He was far of into his own realm before the old rat that was knelled in front of him fixed him with a sincere stare.

"My son, may I ask of you an honest answer to my question?" was the old master's question to his adoptive son.

Leonardo looked up into his father's eyes, replying in an equally calm manner. "Of course, father."

Master Splinter placed his cup down on the short table and stared into his son's blue eyes. "Forgive me on intruding on your decisions," he began, never breaking eye contact, "but when will you tell Raphael of your... current events?"

The aged mutant noticed the sudden drop of emotion from his eldest son and knew he had hit a sore subject. But he had to do it. For both of his sons' sake's.

"I don't know, Sensei. I really don't know how he'll react," Leonardo revealed with a sad tone.

Master Splinter would have none of this.

"Do you love him?"

Leonardo was startled by the sudden question but replied just as quick. "With all my heart, Sensei. But how does this-"

"And does he love you?"

The katana wielder stared curiously at his sensei, before answering just as truthfully. "Yes. He tells me in the eye all the time."

A smile twitched on the corner of Splinter's lips. "Then why do you worry my son."

Realization came to him, and Leo was glad his father had done what he just did. Joy, fear, and anticipation all swelled in his chest, but none could beat love as he smiled brightly at his father. "I'll tell him when he arrives. Tonight."

_'And that is a promise,'_ Leo finished in his mind as father and son continued their evening tea.

* * *

><p>Leonardo was anxious as he stared across the bed to his lover in red. He had promised himself that he would tell him. No matter what happened. Raphael had the right to know. He summoned his courage and cleared his throat to bring the other turtle's attention to him. "Raphael?" Though, he still couldn't keep the slight fear out of his voice.<p>

He was given a "Hmm?" in acknowledgement. _'It would be easier to turn tail and run...' _

_'No! This ends tonight. No more hiding.'_

But how to begin? Leo remembered his earlier conversation with Master Splinter. And it came to him.

He walked around the bed to stand in front of his lover, and taking Raph's hands in his. "D-do you l-love me?" he stuttered**. **

Raphael eyed him with shock and hurt. "Of course I do, Leo." An emerald green hand grasped the leaders cheek in a caring affection. "With all my heart. And I won't stop loving you even after the moment either of our hearts stop beating."

Leonardo's heart nearly jumped out of his plastron at those words. He felt a tidal wave of tears behind his eyes, but kept them at bay._ 'Don't scare him,'_ he thought to himself, as he sat them on the bed. _'Too late,'_ a small voice said. _Stupid mood swings. _

The caressing continued on the side of his beak. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "Raph, I have to tell you something."

A flicker of doubt passed through the amber orbs of his lover. "What is it, Lee?"

_'Deep breath in, and let it out.'_

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Jk. This is totally not the end. But it is for this chapter. I'm so proud of myself for writing the whole chapter in, like, three days, and the planing came on the first two scenes and then it all came to me on the next day.**

**This really isn't the end. I'm thinking of making this a series. I am very attracted to this idea. So, expect more. Oh, and I have the cover for this story drawn up. I just need to color it and upload it.**

**The 'sequel' for Impossible would be a one-shot. Just a small story. The next would be a followup to that one.**

**Last chapter I said I would be asking to questions, and since Leo and Raph now know they will be having a child/children I would ask the two questions in accordance to this event.**

**1. How many kids do you think they'll have?**

**2. Would it be a boy, a girl, or have it in accordance to what you think would happen next.**

**And thank you for all those that reviewed, Favorited, and/or followed.**

**Some of you folks have questions and I don't want to keep you too much in the dark, so here it goes:**

**yukio87: Yes, it is male pregnancy.**

**ladynarutochan: Shh, that wont come until the last chapter and after a few more events. But' yes, I'm planning on making Mikey pregnant. If the creator's made a show about this idea, I would go nuts. Mikey is just... he's just... life. He's bea and a babe.**

**And a special thanks to raphfan1 and TurtleGarg81 for the women's pregnancy tips. I'm thankful that I am 14 and probably wouldn't be going through that process ten years from now. Those cravings must have been killer. (I know I'll go for the chocolate.)**

**Those tips are still needed if anyone would like to share.**

**Remember to review.** **So tell me what'cha think of this chapter. I want to have the next one in by Valentine's Day weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna start doing these 'previously on' thingies when ever it's the same scene as the one in the last chapter continued. And so here it goes.**

_**Previously on Impossible:**_

_A flicker of doubt passed through the amber orbs of his lover. "What is it, Lee?"_

_'Deep breath in, and let it out.'_

_"I'm pregnant."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_"I'm pregnant."_

With those two little words, Raphael could feel his soul jerk and fall of a ledge. His heart was beating faster; it was beating so loud that it drowned out all the noise that he had heard before those two words. So small, so innocent, and that was what made it an atomic bomb. The edges of his vision started to cloud in darkness and his vision started to get blurry, Leo's face the only beacon of light in Raphael's darkness. The hand on his lover's cheek had stopped its light caressing and had frozen in place. His eyes were wide and the pupils were mere pin pricks. His mind was clouded with different scenarios, different reasons as to why this was happening. How could it? They were _males_. It wasn't possible.

Raphael tried to control his short, quick breathing, trying to concentrate on Leonardo's face that held so many emotions. He was nervous, anxious, but most of all, scared. Scared of his reaction. Raphael couldn't fuck this up. But deep down, an animal instinct was triggered in his brain that traveled throughout his whole body. Fight or flight. Either face Leo and go through this together or run. His blood seemed to pump harder as his body snapped itself backwards as if it had been burned. His legs made his decision. To run. To run out of their room. To run out of the lair. To run like the coward he was. Leaving behind a bigger mess than what had started. The sewer air slapped at his face as Raphael's mind followed with his body. He needed to think.

* * *

><p>Leonardo stared at the quickly retreating turtle. Time couldn't have gone slower to spare his heart from breaking as he watched his mate run away, from <em>him<em>.

Leonardo shed silent tears as he kept watching the door, half-hoping for Raphael to return, half-hoping for Death to come and spare him from this punishment. His heart was cracked glass. Never before had he felt this. Not even when he started developing feelings for Raphael.

His beak started to get stuffy, as the endless eternity of watching the opened door got to him, and he fell upon the pillows of _their_ bed. Would it even be considered their's after this? Would Raphael ever come back?

_'Does he truly love me to accept this?'_ was the heart-broken leader's lone thought against a sea of salty tears as his mind slipped to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>His internal clock awoke him from a dreamless slumber. A leaf green hand shifted from the strewn covers to rub at the closed royal blue eyes. The hand was met with a dry sticky substance. Confused, blue eyes opened to be met with an empty room. The young turtle sat up slowly, a hand holding onto his lower stomach subconsciously. He looked around him, not seeing any sign of his lover. Confused he looked at the waterfall of light that emerged from the opened bedroom door. And then the events of last night flooded inside him.<p>

Leonardo chocked on air as another fresh wave of tears returned. Raphael was not back. And Leo was left alone.

He wiped the tears away as his mouth seemed to turn into a dry, unforgiving desert from the sadness that seemed to be rooted into his soul. Long, leaf green legs stood shakily as their owner stumbled blindly to the one person that could keep him sane after what transpired the night before.

* * *

><p>He had heard him before his eldest son entered.<p>

Master Splinter smiled gently and frowned soon after as he felt his sons aura radiate sadness and longing, accompanied by the occasional sniffle. He opened his eyes to be met with the younger's puffy red eyes. Leonardo looked so heart-broken just then. The last time the old rat had seen his son like this was when he was eight, and that was merely younger Leonardo having tripped on the training mat and hitting the training weapons, all falling onto the unsuspecting child. He had cried then, and soon the day after was better. Now, Splinter was not so sure if this was like any of those days.

Instinctively, Splinter held his arms out and time was not wasted as his son rushed to his father's embrace, slouching towards his waist as he held on to him, sniffling and chocking as the tears fell. He let most of the body raking tears continue before speaking. "My son," he called softly from the top of the mutants head, "what has happened?"

The aged rat waited patiently for his son to regain his voice, his body tense and heavy. And after clearing his voice to make his explanation understandable, Leonardo told him of what had transpired the night before. Hamato Splinter patiently listened. In his mind, he knew both of his sons were terrified. Mother Nature was playing with Leonardo's body and both had never thought of the impossible. None of them did. But in Raphael's case, he was to be the father and had not thought of having biological children himself as being possible in his case and had only reacted how any other man would have. Master Splinter knew his son would never leave them. Leonardo knew this as well. It was one of the qualities that Raphael possessed that was greater than that from his brother's. But in Leo's state, Leonardo had doubted that aspect of Raphael. It was not their fault. Their bodies were merely adapting to their fates.

After the tearful explanation, Master Splinter waited for his son to recollect himself before asking, " My son, why are you upset over this?"

This halted most of the sniffles as he saw a confused brow line his sons forehead. Leonardo tilted his head up to look at his father's warm eyes. He sputtered as he responded. "B-but S-sensei," his voice cracked sending a tug on his father's heart strings, "R-raph just... h-he just... left." A new flood of fresh tears raced down the turtle's beak. "H-how can I not b-be upset." He chocked and sniffled before continuing. "He... h-he didn't even say anything."

The young master closed his eyes as the tears continued, before being stopped by a brush of a furry, four fingered hand. His eyes opened to see the calm and understanding orbs of the elder master. "Leonardo, my son, I understand you are upset. And even more: you are frightened of what is to come in the near future." Leonardo's head lowered slightly before Master Splinter took his chin in his hand and raised the young master' head to meet his face and his soft words. "It had taken you a while to accept this, and it had taken a while for you to tell your brother. Now it is he that needs that time."

Master Splinter watched as realization flickered through the blue eyes of his son. After a moment, the old master saw as the doubt and sadness dissipated and new hope fill those young wise eyes. He would be okay, he knew it.

But _they _as one was a mystery to the aged mutant.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Leonardo felt anxious. Like the changing of the seasons, the days turned to a week and he became lonely. And like the falling petals of autumn to the cruel emptiness of winter, Leonardo became hopeless.<p>

If it had not been for his families' constant vigil, Leonardo would be looking the city over and under himself. But his unexpected pregnancy prevented him from doing too much movement. If only Raphael were home. If only Leo had not said anything...

_If only the baby never existed..._

Leonardo's heart clenched at the thought as he brought both hands up to his lower plastron as a way to ask forgiveness of the small life growing inside him. His vision blurred as hot tears streaked down the sides of his beak and to the space between his skin and plastron.

No, he wouldn't give the baby away. He wouldn't have the heart to give away their child.

_Their child._

Leonardo nearly smiled at the thought before remembering that his other was not there. He turned his head sideways to his lover's pillow and smelled the fading scent.

_'Where could he be?'_

* * *

><p>Michelangelo watched the walking dead head for the kitchen and emerge with his hands full of pepperoni, cheese, and crackers. Leonardo sat readily in his permanent seat for every night. Down in the sofa on the far left side with his head turned to the robotic door. How much the youngest master wished he didn't have to see his brother this way. It reminded him much of how Raphael acted in the first few months Leonardo had left for his supposed training in the jungles of Central America. That is until he disappeared every night and became much more explosive in his anger. But Michelangelo could always see the hurt inside that his older brother had gone through in those two years. But Leonardo's case seemed much more pitiful.<p>

Michelangelo knew his brother. After all, he had learned to understand Raphael like the back of his hand. Fire was such an unpredictable natural element that needed the right amount of strokes to calm its rage.

Raphael will come. It was in his nature. And if there was one thing Michelangelo admired most of his hot tempered, angst older brother was that he never turned his back when his family needed him. He never turned his back on anyone.

An olive green hand appeared at his shoulder, its owner coming beside him to watch their older brother with sad eyes.

"When is he coming back?" Michelangelo whispered, breaking the silence that had taken root so many times before.

The green mutant turned his head to him. He sighed at the look his baby brother had on the scene before them. "I don't know, Mike."

Donatello was taken aback at the steel that entered his younger brother's gaze as those baby blue eyes turned to him with ice. "Well he better." He waved a hand towards the couch. "'Cause this isn't good for Leo or the baby. It's killing Leo from the inside." Michelangelo could barely keep his voice down so his blue banded brother could not hear, but the anger that he felt for his hot tempered brother to be gone so long, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He walked passed Donnie, heading for the training room to blow of the steam he rarely felt from anger. Before he could be any farther, he heard Donatello whisper to his departing figure in a sad tone. "I know."

* * *

><p>Time seemed more like the changing of seasons, as the last brown leaf fell and the tree was engulfed in the coldness of winter. This was how Leonardo felt in the inside, his heart stinging from the cold as ever fresh tears arrived nonstop.<em> 'Why'd he have to leave?'<em> he would ask himself. _'Does he really not want the child? Is this were _we_ end?'_

Leonardo could feel the stares that his family gave him as Casey whispered to his brother's, though quietly, but Leo's hearing could still pick up those treacherous words. "Sorry guys. Haven't seen Raph yet."

A furry hand fell upon his shoulder and Leonardo had to keep himself from brushing it away. "I'm fine," came his raspy voice to the silent question. He stood up, the once comforting hand falling in the process. Leo brushed away the tears and stood straighter, heading for his room.

On the bed he lay alone and unwanted. So many questions swarmed in his mind and Leonardo had to keep himself from vomiting at the sickness that it brought to his heart. His head laid on _his_ pillow, the scent finally gone from the past two weeks _he_ had last been there.

Plan after plan flashed through his head. Strategy upon strategy on what he was to do. Donatello had lectured him on pregnancy, at least the human kind. Leo knew he had to be healthy in mind and in body, or his heartache could affect the small creature growing inside him. He had to do something. He couldn't stand sitting on his bum when the only person that could make him feel better was out there. Leonardo frowned and sat up. He really couldn't stay here. If anyone was to find _him_ it would be him.

Mind made up, Leonardo set towards the door, remembering to grab his gear. Before sliding the katana's in their holsters, he looked at his reflection, silently ordering himself. He couldn't do much physical work in his state. But just one look around. _He_ had to be there. The place that they called their's when they were in one of their most intimate moments.

_'Just one look. I have to know.'_ With that last thought in mind, Leonardo made his way towards the exit as quietly as he could as to not disturb his family.

The wall slid shut behind him and he raced to the nearest manhole cover as cautiously and carefully as he could, not catching the eldest member of his strange family silently encourage him.

_'Good luck, my son.'_

* * *

><p>Leonardo felt the wind flap at his bandanna tails as he jumped across the narrowest and shortest buildings, keeping his leaf green body in the shadow's. It had been so long since he last had gone to the surface world, instead he had spent it in cravings, morning sickness, and ice scream sundae's. Looking back at the two weeks Leonardo scoffed at how pathetic he must have been. But then again, he blamed it on the so called mood swings.<p>

His royal blue eyes fell on the horizon, eyes dead centered on the one building that was forgotten of and never spared of more than a glance. It had been the perfect meeting place in the time their family didn't know of their relationship. The spot also served as an excuse to use on his two younger brother's in their usual patrol of the city. Not many robberies took place there. Nor gangs that wished to cook up trouble. It was the perfect alone place they had.

One more hop across a slightly higher building and Leonardo was standing across the intricate designs of the small table and the rusting garden chairs. His breaths came in short, rapid pants from the long distance, his legs shacking from the work out. He was never this tired when he came here. The small person inside him reminded him otherwise of the ways of pregnancy.

He crossed the old roof and sat on his usual seat when they would meet here. He breathed in the air, catching a familiar smell before it was gone. _He_ had been here, not so long ago. It ignited a hopeful fire inside the blue banded leader as his nerve's calmed a bit. He knew that if Raph had been there, then he must be deciding on what to do. It brought both joy and nervousness at his current situation. Leonardo just hoped that Raphael had positive thoughts on this and not the opposite.

Before Leonardo could drift away in peaceful meditation, he felt the gaze of someone staring at him. His eyes groggily opened and looked around, but found no body in the shadow's, no gleam of an iris. The anticipation of what was to happen next took root in his heart until glass breaking was caught by his ear slits. Forgetting of the unyielding gaze that he could feel following him, he went over to the ridge of the building and looked over. Men in black filled his vision as they hurriedly made their way across the street to the alley directly bellow him, flashes of purple dragon tattoo's gleaming dangerously in the light. Purple Dragon's-just what a pregnant turtle needed.

Sighing at his luck, Leonardo took one last look around before he merged with the alley's shadow's and waited for his prey to arrive.

A dozen men answered the call as they stopped deep in the alley, not noticing the shadow's shift before a blade swung expertly at the man closest to the shadowed wall's. The man's companions heard the slice of blade on skin as the thin man that had been with them dropped into the light, blood oozing from his neck and the bag of goodies lying neatly on the floor. The leader of the group stepped up, slinging the dirty bag to the floor and bringing out a hand gun, his companion's following suit with their own range of weapon's: bats, knives, and more guns. Either courage or stupidity possessed the man to take one more step towards the shadow's, gun pointing forward as his raspy voice filled the alley, "Who evah yeh ar', yeh got a lo' o' balls messin' with us."

Leonardo frowned at the obvious attempt of a warning. Such dishonorable pests did not frighten him the least. A nagging from his abdomen reminded that he still needed to be cautious. The master ninja emerged from behind the group and knocked down the closest man to him before merging with the darkness once more.

The men snapped to the large thump of an unconscious body hitting the floor. The leader snarled and pushed at the other's to stand by the fallen member. One look at the once alive teammate brought a frown to his lips as he looked into the shadow's. "All right yeh bastard. Come out an' fight like a man!"

Leonardo grinned cockily, sneaking around the group for the best place to jump in to the middle of the crooked circle that had formed among the Purple Dragon's. The feeling from before was still there, and Leonardo glanced momentarily upwards at the roof of the building the small table and chair's were, catching the retreat of a fluttering darkness. He shook his head and jumped down on his prey.

All the men turned to him, the leader's voice cutting like a blade through the silence. "It's one of 'em freaks Hun's been talkin' about. Kill 'im and you'll be famous."

With that, the fight started.

Leonardo loved the stretch of his muscles as he dodged and delivered at each of the gang members. He twirled and jumped. Flew and swiped. He was no match for the groups pea sized brains. Leonardo was their unmatched opponent, and it was a loosing battle for them.

Two member's had been brought down expertly, a third joining them before Leonardo started to feel tired. This was the last thing he needed. Before long, he had backed himself to a corner, breath coming heavily and lungs straining for oxygen. The member's were surprised by this, having heard so much of the leader in blue but still keeping up at their sloppy yet powerful attacks. Leonardo was loosing ground fast, his vision fading to blackness at the corner's. His muscles started to give out. And for once his trusty katana's were weighing him down. The panicking mutant had to do something, quick. He spared small glances all around him, trying to find the best way to leave unscathed. A knife came in too close for comfort near his abdomen, and out of reflex a katana came down on the unlucky street rat. One man down, four more still surrounded him. Two were giants and physically fit, another was scrawny and the leader was fit and mid-built. Leo's eyes roamed on the gun on the man's hip, knowing that if he wasn't careful it could cost both his life and the baby's. But the fight didn't seem to slow down the least, and the only exit from his position was up, and to go up he needed to jump without four men nearly on top of him. Without noticing it, the leader moved back, taken aim, and shot both katana's out of the leaders grasp. Leonardo's eyes widened and the two largest of the group grabbed a hold of his arms, bringing down the struggling terrapin down to his knees. The scrawniest member stood behind the leader, blood running down his nose as he held the bat with support from the ground. The leader sneered and neared the turtle, gun pointing straight at the unlucky turtle's forehead.

"Now now, _turtle_," he spat out, "yeh don' want mah fingah ta slip do yah." Leonardo's struggling ceased as the gun came closer. He was trapped. And the worst was that they knew it too.

The scrawny member stepped up, a mischievous glint in his light brown eyes. His voice indicated that he could be no older than seventeen-still a teenager and probably a new member for the old gang. "This is the blue banded one, sir. The leader. Shouldn't we take 'im to Hun first."

The leader looked at the boy momentarily, no malice in his eyes but appreciation that the boy was not a failure. "Good job, Bastian. But ah think ah I know what ah'm doin.'" He turned back to the leader in blue. "The othah bastards will come fo' their leadah. Yeh know how the whole honor code o' their's is. Sooner o' later they'll have ta come out." With that, his finger hovered ever closer to the trigger. "Nighty-night freak."

Leonardo closed his eyes, not wanting to see his end and failure at protecting his child. His mind was getting cloudier by the second in preparation for the shot. But it never came.

His attackers were ripped out of their holds on him, releasing Leonardo to meet the ground. He only had enough time to thrust out his hands in front of him to semi-cushion his fall. He took deep breaths as the sounds of battle continued in front of him. He raised his head up to look at the scene before him, vision blurry. He was able to make out a green, hazy figure cloaked in darkness taking down the last of the Purple Dragons. One by one, each member fell in a bloodied and battered mess. The sounds of siren's neared, but they sounded like they were on the other side of a waterfall to Leonardo.

His savior came closer, familiar eyes staring down at him. They took the tired leader in their strong arms. Leonardo frowned. _Familiar_, strong arms. He stared up at the figure's face, catching emerald green skin, a bright red mask, and liquid gold eyes. The description was familiar, yet the fallen leader's consciousness was thinning to the oblivion of darkness, eyes slipping shut.

Before he was lost from consciousness, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. _"Leo."_

* * *

><p>Leonardo returned to the world of the aware, but only momentarily. He could feel the coolness of the bed he was in and the bright light that shined through his eyelids. He could hear two voices in the background, one smart and shy and the other deep and calm.<p>

"So how is he, Don."

"By my calculations, Leo's fine. He just fainted from exhaustion, that's all."

"And t-the baby?"

"There wasn't any blood when I checked him. The baby might be alright. Leo just can't pull a stunt like that again."

"Got it."

Leo's mind slipped to the realm of dreams once more, confused and tired.

* * *

><p>When Leonardo awoke again, his head was in pain as he sat up. He grabbed at his temples, massaging them until the headache ceased. Voices came from a door, and Leo opened his eyes to be met with Don's lab. A look across at the table with stained towels in blood reminded him of his fight with the Purple Dragon's. Panic arose as his arms wrapped around his abdomen, fearing the worst. He vaguely remembered Donnie saying that the baby was a right. It felt like a dream. But Leonardo was careful none the less as he made his way towards the closed door.<p>

He stopped once he reached to old thing and listened to the voice's. They were all his family. But one in particular caused anger to fill him. No, Leonardo was not angry. He was straight pissed the shell off.

He opened the door and didn't bother to close it as he marched towards the small group in the living area. The object of his torture for the past two weeks had his back turned to him. The other members of his family caught sight of Leonardo and were about to greet him when they saw the furious look on his face and stepped back from the turtle in red.

"HAMATO RAPHAEL FIRENZI," Leonardo screamed. His brother turned to him completely before his face was met with a harsh slap that resounded against the lair's walls.

Silence settled upon the lair as the couple was watched by the rest of their family. Raphael's eyes were wide with shock as they stared at Leonardo's narrowed, angry eyes.

Leonardo continued despite the deathly silence that continued. "You asshole," he started slowly in a low tone as his voice escalated in venom, "you LEFT ME! Why'd you leave like that? I've been worried sick." His eyes turned a little misty but the angry turtle paid it no mind as his eyes remained locked with the other ninja turtles'. "I-I thought you weren't coming back." His voice cracked in the end and the start of new tears slipped from his now sad eyes.

Raphael absorbed the slap and the yell, knowing that he deserved each one. He waited for Leo to continue and when his lover didn't he brought him into a hug, thankful that the pregnant turtle didn't push him away. "Leo," he called softly looking down at the turtle in his arms, waiting patiently for his brother to look up at him before continuing. "Leo, I will _always_ come back. No matter what." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know yer angry. Furious actually. An' I'm sorry I left." He opened his eyes, an apologetic look in his amber orbs. He wiped Leo's tears away gently, forgetting the stares that were given to them. "But I do want to make this work." His hands rested on Leo's abdomen, and the soft, gentle strokes that he was given brought more tears into Leo's eyes, this time of relief. "Can I still be a part o' this?" he asked softly.

Leo looked up into his mate's eyes, a wavering smile turning solid as he answered in a shaking voice. "Of course you can Raphael. You always will be." With those last words, the family waiting in the background sighed as the two shared a deep, meaningful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably the longest chapter I have written so far. I apologize for the long wait but I had school and brain farts on this chapter. And then I cut scene's in half and then I was brainstorming on how I want their kidkids to be. Here's a spoiler alert on the story: this is going to be all on Leo's pregnancy and an epilogue at the end, plus you guys will only find out how may kids they would actually have in the end. But I assure you that the idea will be taken full advantage of and I'm thinking of also making it into a saga. But the action and adventure come later on.**

**I also have an alternate ending for this chapter. Think I should do it?**

**TurtleGarg81: Thanks for the extra tips. Pregnancy is still very hard to write about when you have't gone through it. 'Movements from the outside' reaction: IT'S ALIIIIVVVEEEE! Leo's pregnancy would be an exciting one, I'll tell you that.**

**dondena: Well you have a point. And it has been a year since I last saw the 2k3 series. Thing is that the story line would center on the events of 2k3 and the 2k7 movie. But the only thing that I will keep are the color eyes, Shell Raiser and much later on a certain someone's obsession. The one-shot will be called "The Ring" and I will post it after I finish this story. Unless I change the title. I'll tell you guys in the epilogue.**

**jordy snordy angels: Thank you for the small tip. I'll be using it later. (*puts hands together evily*) MWAHAHAHAHA-*coughcough* (Okay who left the window opened!)**

**I'm actually surprised at how much people seem to share the same idea. Especially in the children part for this story.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! AND HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who saw my profile like a week earlier, I apologize for saying this would be a long chapter. I've decided to cut it in three's. but not to worry. I have the plannings done for the next three chapters. I only need to write them out.**

**Now on with this short story that wouldn't be as much entertaining as the next two. (Next two would have some humor and baby stuff going on.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

They laid in bed, together and in harmony, the past week's roughness forgotten.

Leonardo cupped the hand that laid across his abdomen, looking up at his lover with a loving smile. A soft, caring one was returned as those golden orbs smothered his royal blue one's with all the love that was offered. Leo leaned forward and gave a light peck on Raph's large lips. The hand slipped away from his hold momentarily before it circled around his waist, bringing the leaf green turtle closer into the red ninja master's chest. The close proximity was welcomed, warmth seeping into the leader's bone's from the heat provided from the larger body. He breathed in his mate's musky scent and sighed, closing his eyes. A throat being cleared snapped his eyes up to the mutant before him, his full attention on him only.

"Do ya've got an idea where the lil' squirts gonna sleep?" Raphael asked, his deep voice sending pleasant shivers up the other turtle's spine.

Leonardo thought of the question for a bit, running the question through his mind. "Well," he began, watching the emotion's play in his mate's eyes, "you haven't used your room much since the others found out about us. And it's right next to ours. Think we should turn it around from rough to baby proofed?" he asked quietly. He bit his lip, not wanting to anger his hot tempered brother over his idea, as well as anticipating his answer.

He received a slow nod from the larger turtle, and then a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds good. I can get Case ta help with moving some o' my stuff here." He kissed Leonardo's beak softly and lovingly, eyes never breaking contact.

Leonardo raised a brow at him. "You still don't have those Play Boys at hand, do you?" The question was meant to be teasing and playful, but he couldn't help but grow jealous. He remembered when they had first reached puberty and how Raphael kept at least six of the known magazine's under his bed and how months later he would already know what to use them for. Every time (a few in which case) Leonardo had caught his brother flipping through them, he would see how Raphael's fiery eyes were filled with a ragging lust as they stayed glued on each of the women for a much longer time than needed. Of course, they were 'men' now, and more mature than they had been back then in their teen years, but that didn't mean Raph could blow off all his frustration's on only him. Did it?

Leo squirmed when those fiery amber eyes set on his unblinking orbs and a smirk etched his lips. The sai wielder leaned close to Leonardo's ear slit, breath brushing at Leo's scales like warm feather's. "Why, Leo? Jealous?"

The addressed turtle frowned as he felt his heart drop to this. He _humphed_ and turned in the ninja's grasp, scooting to the edge of the bed and throwing the arm around him back to its source. He paid no mind to the startled _huh_ and remained unmoving. He felt the bed shift from the larger turtle's movements as he brought a hand down before Leo's middle plastron to hold half of his upper weight, looming over the leaf green turtle with a scowl. "Leo?" he prodded silently. "Lee, you know I was just messin' around." A look from his other said differently. He sighed before continuing. "Okay, so they're still under mah bed, so what? They've got at least an inch o' dust on 'em." He received another look from the turtle, this time the jealousy breaking through a bit. Raphael smiled his best truthful smile. "C'mon, Lee. Ya know yer mah one an' only." A bright smile was graced his way as the angel brought up their hand's to rest behind his neck before bringing him down for their lips to meet. But not before a playful threat was said between their breaths, "I better."

They continued in their intimacy before returning into a similar position as before, draped in a calming silence before Raphael's rough voice broke it once more.

"So," he began, a bit of nervousness in his voice, "think we should start guessin.'" He nodded towards Leo's lower abdomen.

Leo grinned, pearly white's glinting from the lamps' light. "Well, I'm not that far in, but that shouldn't keep us from guessing. Or naming," he added, rubbing his snout against Raphael's in a show of affection. He received a rumbling churr in response and a nip at his lips.

"What have ya got so far?"

Leo responded immediately with a joyful tone, the sight bringing a warmth to Raph's heart and a chuckle from his throat. "So far I've thought if it would be a boy we could name him Giotto, since it's from the Renaissance. Or Yoshi in honor of Master Splinter's sensei. But I also like foreign names. There's Angus, but then I remembered Merida's horse." Raphael snorted. "Alexander, but I thought it was too common. Joaquin, but then we're not even Spanish. I liked most Peter and Raja. Peter sounds nice and Raja is short and meaningful." He looked at Raphael for an answer, smile never wavering.

Raphael smiled. "Got any more?"

He watched as Leo's face went blank in thought for a moment before tearing up in a bigger, yet shyer smile. "Well, ever since we've watched those Disney movie's I've liked Leroy. I-I like the sound of it."

Raphael nodded. "But ain't he the villain of _Leroy and Stitch_?"

Leo nodded slowly, lips drawn in a line of thought. "Yeah. But it wasn't his fault he was created that way."

Raphael nodded slowly before speaking again. "Did you notice that if we were ta name the kid Leroy or Raja it would still have tha same meaning?" He grinned at Leo's confused face. "Haven't looked it up yet haven't ya? Raja means _king_ in Sanskrit. Leroy is French for _the king_. Make any connections in there yet?"

Leo fixed him with a thoughtful look before nodding. "I see." He paused. "But what do _you_ think?" He thrusted his finger at the other's chest at _you_.

"I like both. Their foreign and unique. Though they have tha same meanin'."

Leo pouted at the 'help'. "Aren't you going to help narrow the list down?"

"I thought you already did."

"But which name should it be?" he asked exasperated.

Raph sighed and cupped his lovers cheek. "We'll know which one feels right when the time comes." He kissed the top of the leader's head.

Leo sighed and stayed still for a while before asking the next nagging question in his mind. "And what about a girl?"

Raph snapped his gaze back to Leo's. "Huh?"

"A girl."

"Oh." Another moment of silence passed between them. Raph looked into Leo's eyes. "Aren't ya gonna share any ideas."

Leo shook his head. "I already thought of the boy names. Now you bring the girl's."

A playful pout crossed Raph's features. "Why do I have ta name the girl?"

Leo smiled. "Because I already named the boy. And by the extent of my knowledge, the girl's end up becoming _Daddy's Girl_."

Raph lunged at Leo's lips, the other turtle letting out a small giggle at his mates try for dominance, letting the prodding tongue enter through his lips none the less.

When the need for air arose, Raph pulled back and grinned down at his partner. "Alright, Lee. I'll do it." Leo smiled at his triumph. "I definitely wanna be able ta nickname 'er Rae. The only two names that I can come up with are Raven and Rachel. What do ya think, Leo?"

A caring smile lined the turtles feature's. "They're both good Raph." He smirked. "But I only have one question: you wouldn't happen to also name her Rae-Rae either, right? Cause the only character that I recollect ever being called either of those two is Raven from the _Teen Titans_."

Raph chortled. "Nothin' passes by you, ey Leo! Alright, ya caught me. Raven's my favorite heroine after all, remember. 'Sides, I got darkness and so does she. And since I'm gonna be the genetic father o' the girl," he thrusted his chin towards Leo's abdomen, "she's bound to have at least some darkness in 'er. Hopefully not like mine or worse. But I can tell that she'd be a good person as well. A dark beauty."

Leo looked up at him and smiled at his philosophy. Leo had only ever known Raph for twenty-one years. In the first twenty years Leo had only known Raph to be the hot-tempered rebel that loved wrestling, protecting the innocent, and root beer. Only after his new relationship with his younger brother did Leo start to learn more about the King of Secrets himself. Not only was Raph a philosopher (which surprised Leonardo the first time to the point of thinking his brother was playing a trick on him), but he was also poetic, an artist, and a big softy when it came to Leo. And Leonardo especially loved it when they would sleep together, for he thought that it would never happen again as often as it did when they were tot's-Raph spooning in his sleep. Leo thought of it as adorable, if such a word could be the first to describe his Raphael.

He concentrated back on to Raph's handsome face. "They're both lovely, Raph. And it's not a bad idea."

"Really?"

Leo spooned into Raphael's welcoming chest. "Really really."

The right corner of Raph's lips lifted as he laid a kiss on Leo's lips, throwing the bed sheet over their forms. "But which one'll it be?"

Leo smiled and quoted, "'We'll know which one feels right when the time comes.'" Raphael smiled at this. Another kiss was brought on to Leo, this time on his forehead. "G'night, beautiful."

With those last words, Leonardo let himself fall into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Leo awoke to the chainsaw right beside his head. He always had Mikey complaining because of his brother's loud snore's, but Leo thought it was cute. It meant Raphael was already in a deep, carefree sleep. He loved him none the less. And Don explained to Mikey that it was not insanity in Leo's case but the exact definition of<em> "love is blind."<em>

Leonardo watched the mutant with a loving gaze. He may not have known much on religion, and to be honest he could care less, but if an angel had fallen to earth from their imperfect perfections it would be his Raphael.

A whimper escaped the larger turtle as he tightened his gaze around the leader, his face returning to its frown-less, peaceful side. Leo smiled. Sometimes he wondered what his dear brother could be dreaming of that kept him in such a peaceful state.

A mixed churning in the pit of his stomach broke Leo's train of thought. He groaned, slowly untangling himself from Raphael's warm embrace. Another churn developed accompanied by the burning sensation on the back of his throat. He headed towards the door. Maybe it'd be best if he hurried as to avoid a possible mess in his near future.

* * *

><p>"So, Doc, what's da ovahview?"<p>

Donatello stared up at his hot tempered brother. The older turtle had his arms crossed, standing beside Leonardo, who was currently laid down on the infirmary bed. With no second to spare, he replied with a quick wit of his own. "I don't know, _sir_. It's not like I have an ultrasound in my possession."

He took small pride in himself when the emerald skinned terrapin snorted. A small smile developed when he saw Leo smirk at his beloved and trying to calm the fire inside the other turtle with a soft touch of the hand on his crossed arms. Raph's demeanor slipped as his arms slowly fell beside his body, hand clasped in Leo's slim hands, their body colors clashing in a balance of dark and light.

Donnie stepped beside his blue banded brother's unoccupied side, the turtle snapping his head to look up at him with a warm smile. "By my calculation's," Donatello began, "what you have told me three weeks ago on the pain you had been feeling for a month prior to that, I'm guessing it was your body merely adapting to you and Raphael's relationship. By that, I mean that your body has responded to Raphael's dominance in which believing him to be the true alpha male of your relationship. Furthermore realizing that there indeed is no female turtle of our kind of genetic specimen to regularly mate with, causing for your body to develop female organ's. Besides it having to have taken longer to develop these organ's normally, the mutagen in your blood must have sped up the process to a month. If I where to guess correctly, and by us technically being enhanced genetic turtles, you will be the one laying eggs. And as my research on female turtle anatomy goes, your newly developed uterus is attached to your anal canal. So there would be no use in a Cesarean section."

At that, Leo's face turned to a look of horror at the thought of the dreaded procedure momentarily before settling into a relieved sigh. He turned his gaze back up to the genius and his baby doctor. "Anything else, Donatello?"

"Just my theory on the production of the baby."

"And what's that?"

If it were possible, Leo could have sworn his purple banded brother's smile grew wider. "If I have guessed correctly, the mutagen in your blood would also transfer on to the baby's, speeding up the process of its growth."

"How long do ya think it'll take?"

Leonardo and Donatello looked at the silent turtle, both having forgotten he was there. Leo turned to look at Donatello again for his answer.

"Seeing as to how Leo hasn't laid any eggs and doesn't seem to be ready yet, he wouldn't be going through a regular ordinary turtle pregnancy. It might just be from our size and humanoid appearances that would most likely look towards the span of time in a human female's pregnancy. And since a human female takes up from eight to nine months, and the mutagen possibly speeding up the process, and not to mention that after being laid the eggs would need time on their own to develop outside of the mother's body-"

Raphael cut him off. "Can ya just spit it out already without making it so scientific!" It was more of a demand than a question.

Donatello's mouth fell into a slight frown. "Fine. I see that no matter if I try to knock out more than half of my IQ for those with a lower level still can't process a myriad of simple words." At the unamused look from his short tempered brother, Don sighed and gave the last of his interrupted explanation. "The pregnancy might take six to seven months. Happy?"

"Very," was Raphael's equally sarcastic answer, helping Leonardo to sit up.

Leo looked back towards his other brother, thanking him for his much needed skills in his unexpected turn of events, dragging Raphael with him to the kitchen, his stomach jumping at the idea of a good meal, even when he had eaten less than two hours before.

* * *

><p><strong>A further disclaimer: I do not own Disney (but I do want to be a Disney Animator) or the Teen Titans (Raven is my favorite character too so :-P ) And in Stitch's language: Meega naga own Disney or Teen Titans. (My Tantalog is still rusty.)<strong>

**I already know which names I'm officially going to use, but if you have any opinions on the names Leroy, Raja, Raven, and/or Rachel you are free to do so.**

**(And pay close attention to Disney, cause it's gonna come back in the next chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Master Splinter watched his eldest son blow on the steam before bringing the porcelain cup to his lips. He smiled at the pleased sigh that came from the young terrapin. He took his own sip of the sweet jasmine tea. It is times like these that both master's wished time could freeze for them to enjoy their tea moments.

The old mutated rat could not have asked for a better family. Of course he still missed his Master Yoshi, whom had been more of a father to him than any one else, along with his master's beloved Tang Shen whom was his _hogosha_ and mother. But without their deaths, Splinter would have never known what a child's love felt like, the warmth of being a father, and to have a purpose once more. And his new family just kept getting bigger. The mutant family had never thought that the possibility of having friends or more members. And to be accepted in the way they are, not as freaks but as family, as beings with a soul. And now, with his eldest son miraculously expecting, life could not have been happier in the Hamato clan. Besides, Splinter had gotten to live as long as his old, frail body would let him, and if Donatello's theory was correct Splinter would see his first grandchild in a short period of time. Yes, life may have thrown the odd family many obstacles but it only helped to strengthen the bonds to an unbreakable chain of love, and that brought piece to the wise rat.

Splinter placed his cup down, the tea set having been a gift from his adoptive daughter April, taking the beautiful white pot with intricate green designs to fill his cup with the soothing drink. He offered his son another fill, and the mutant nodded. They each returned to their own cups, savoring the drink and the moment, cloaked in a familiar silence.

"My son," Master Splinter said softly through the steam emanating from his share of tea. Although his eyes were closed, Splinter felt the young master before him pay close attention to his words. "I am curious. But, have you and your brother found a place in which to use for the child's room?" He opened his eyes, not wanting to miss the emotions that would play behind the blue of his son's eyes.

Leonardo smiled, a twinkle in his eyes that Master Splinter was all too familiar with. "We have decided to use Raphael's room as the nursery. Later on this week the guys and Casey shall be moving Raphael's things to my room so we can start preparing the room."

Master Splinter returned the smile. "Have you also decided what to place in the nursery?"

His answer took a mere second before his son replied. "Not really. Donnie knows. We're planning on doing the basics. Make a crib, putting in a rug, paint the room. Just the normal stuff."

"And for the room, do you know which colors you shall use?"

The question seemed to confuse Leonardo. "W-well, we haven't thought of it. I guess we will know once the room has been cleared." He paused momentarily. "But I want to add a theme to it. I just don't know which."

Splinter gave a soft smile, returning to his cup as his son mimicked his movements. He waited a bit before speaking. "Perhaps something childish that draws hope into the young ling's heart, yes?"

A confused frown lined the turtle's forehead before realization settled. "Oh." He looked at his father and teacher, a smile splitting his lips. "I think I know which one to use for a theme."

Master Splinter chuckled. He wondered how his youngest son would react to the idea of the theme...

* * *

><p>"Any idea on where you two want to put everything?" Donatello asked his brother, placing a comforting hand on the emerald green shoulder.<p>

Raphael looked back at his brother standing with him in the doorway. "No. I think Leo's gonna wanna do that."

A knowing smirk made its way to the olive green turtle's lips. He walked in the Raph-proofed room, throwing back over his shoulder a "Yes he will."

A chortle followed from the other turtle. The brothers moved to the battered punching bag, unhooking it from the ceiling to move it outside. A thought crossed Raphael's mind, to good to let it slip. He smirked towards his immediate younger brother. "So how's you an' Mike doin'?"

His smirk grew more once he saw Donatello nearly drop the weights in his hands. "W-wha?" Raphael chortled.

"N-no-what?" His brother stuttered, doing no good to stop the laughter that continued from the second eldest of the brothers. "We-we're not together! Nothings happened! I-I don't like him! Wha? Of course not! Why-what gave you that idea?" His face took on a paler green color, his cheeks turning a darker shade, his mouth gaping up and down like a fish out of water. Raphael could not think of anything else that would match how hilarious Donatello's reaction is. He couldn't get enough of it. But Donnie seemed to have had the last straw. His face flushed a darker green, brows set in a frown. "Oh, fuck you, Raph. Like you weren't this way with Leo."

It seemed to work in silencing the larger turtle, if only for fifteen seconds until the mutant started laughing again, louder and heartier. Through the laughter, Raphael was able to get out "No, dat's Leo" before falling to a frenzy of chortles.

Donatello frowned, not pleased with the turn of events, and went back to lifting the collection of weights his brother possessed into the gym bag, taking his leave towards the door and to Leo's room, dropping off the things unceremoniously on the hard floor. He went back to where his other brother was, finding Leonardo staring on towards Raphael's knelled body, shell to them. When he passed by Leo, the spell seemed to break as Leo's gaze snapped to Donatello's form, cheeks blazing a light purple shade. The other turtle threw a knowing smirk to his eldest brother, holding in the bubbles that rose in his throat that would soon come out in a torrent of giggles. Leo's skin flushed more**.**

Collecting whatever dignity he had left, Leonardo looked around the room, his eyes bouncing here and there, trying very hard not to land on those irresistible, fine, hard muscles that lined his brother's arms and thighs, all trapped in hard, leathery skin that if so angled right, Leo would be able to see the sheen of sweat that teased him. And a bead of the salty body waste caught his attention as it glided oh so smoothly over the planes of muscles that lined the back of his mate's arms. So, so close, and yet so far. The tightening of those arms were mesmerizing. With no more control, Leo's eyes traveled down Raphael's arms, pass the shell that kept his insides intact, and to the back of his thighs, though so little that he could see they still sent memories of pleasured nights through his head, and the tail that dangled carelessly sent his hormones on overdrive. His blood pulsed an unsteady, fast beat, his breath coming in short before him. He took a deep breath. He couldn't get turned on now. Not yet at least...

He took a confident step in the room. Most of Raphael's things were brought down to the floor or where already waiting in their room. All that was left was the hammock that remained untouched on the far right corner.

He took another step, his hand unconsciously drifting to his abdomen, a silent way of communicating with his unborn child on the room that he pictured fit for the future tot.

"Disney!" Leo exclaimed, smiling at the idea.

Raphael looked over his shoulder, eyes absorbing all that was his mate. He didn't know why, but seeing Leo with that odd smile always made his blood sing. It was a warm, happy smile, that Raphael had only seen caring mothers give to their offspring; at least the ones he had seen on his rooftop runs. He lifted a brow from behind his mask. "Gazuntai."

Whatever world Leo was in, he was brought back to reality with the sound of Raphael's voice. Sometimes he wondered what his blue masked brother thought of in that little world of his, and maybe, just his luck, Leo would take him there too.

Leo looked exasperated and stared down at the sai master as if he had grown an extra head in that moment. Donatello raised a brow and continued pulling the small nightstand out with him, shacking his head along the way.

"No, as the theme," Leo said slowly. "I've been thinking, what about Disney?"

Raphael smirked, a golden gate of teasing had been presented to him, only managing to confuse his brother to whatever idea had come up in his head. "I don't know, Lee. Yer the _mum_." He took pride and reveled in seeing Leonardo's face turn into an angry-annoyed mask. Raphael openly laughed. He had pushed the right buttons.

The couple turned to the small thump from the door, meeting the cool gaze of their second youngest brother, Donatello standing to his full height. "Might I offer a suggestion?" He lifted his finger up into the air like a child would do to ask a question. He continued after receiving a nod from his brothers. "Why not swamp themed?"

Leonardo stared back at him, perplexed. "Swamp themed?" he asked slowly. "We live in New York not Florida," he replied quickly.

Raphael turned to his lover, beating Donnie as he said, "Turtle themed, that's what he means."

"Sea themed?" Leo threw back, shrugging slightly.

A teenage boy voice came from the door, the residents in the room turning to look at the owner. "Why not both?'

Leo stared at the youngest brother, his attention completely zeroed in on the nun chuck wielder. "Both what?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his plastron.

This time, Michelangelo's voice hit a higher pitch as he started jumping from foot to foot, excitement clear on his face complete with his happy-go-lucky grin. "Disney underwater, dudes! Oh, can I do the decorations!" He rushed to Leonardo, dropping to his knees exagerately, hands clasped in front of him in a praying manner, baby blues large and pleading. "Please, please, PLEEASSEE!" he begged.

By now, the youngest master was tugging at Leo's arms, bringing them undone as he kept his mind-numbing pleas. It was only a matter of time before Leo caved in to his baby brother's will. He looked at Raphael for reassurance, but only receiving a shrug as an answer. He sighed, closing his eyes. _'That was no help at all.'_ He looked down at his pathetic excuse of a baby brother that for some reason he loved so dearly despite all the childish antics Michelangelo gets himself into.

That was all the sign Mikey needed to close his yapper and give his older brother a smile that threatened to split his face in half. _'Oh, boy, here it comes,'_ Mikey thought to himself. He nearly jumped out of his shell as the next words spilled from Leonardo's mouth in a defeated sigh, "Alright, you can do the decorations."

Leo nearly fell backwards if it wasn't for Mikey's arms around his shoulders holding him tightly and laughing in his unmatched glee. Despite his brother's head on his throat, the terrapin leader managed to say in a gasp of breath, "As long as it's rated G." He sighed as he watched the younger turtle jump away and cheer in a small circle, Leo's warning seeming to have fallen on deaf ears. A warm touch on his shoulder made the leader's eyes rake over to the amber orbs of his lover. He smiled, welcoming the sliding warmth across his skin as the emerald hand trailed a path of fire to his leaf green hand, clutching it tight. Leo let himself be guided to the door, hearing Michelangelo rant on.

"Okay, I'm gonna need paint brushes, empty soup cans, a LOT of paint..."

Leo looked over his shoulder, watching as the baby of the family exclaimed animatedly on the materials he was sure hoping not to shop for himself as Donatello's gaze remained glued on the orange banded turtle in the same way Raphael looked at him.

* * *

><p>Master Splinter's favorite part of the day was dinner. It was not that he had developed his youngest son's eight stomachs, but it was the reunion of his small family for one last time of the day. He looked around the small table, eyes landing on each son in turn. Michelangelo was stuffing his mouth in such a way that still surprised the old rat how his son's cheeks could not have expanded like a squirrel's over the years. Donatello, as always, had blueprints laid out in front of him, though this time Splinter could have just enough f a glimpse to see that it was of his second eldest son's room, perhaps trying to figure out were to put that sun lamp with the crib. His eyes sat finally on his last two son's, happily taking their time of savoring their dinner (unlike someone else he knew) with their hands clasped together on the table. Master Splinter felt his heart swell in warmth and pride for his two sons having found love, even if it was for each other. And the thought of being a grandfather made him even more happy indeed, even if it made his age official. He couldn't help who the child would look like. Perhaps Raphael, or Leonardo, or just in between. His curiosity seemed to get the better of him in this situation. He cleared his throat, the desired attention of his son's washing over him. "How was your day, my sons?" He hadn't held a training session in at least a week, excluding Leonardo entirely, much to the disciplined terrapin's dislike, so this should be good. But then again, once Michelangelo opened his mouth wide master Splinter wondered if it was the best question to ask. And here it came.<p>

"Oh, so Leo and Raph are letting me decorate the baby's room. I wanna do a Disney underwater kind of thing. So it's definitely gonna be blue! Maybe some green. Oh, and with Mickey ridding on the back of a sea turtle. Maybe that could be Raph." The enthusiastic turtle ignored the glare sent his way. "And maybe I should put Ariel in, too, if it does turn out to be a girl. Oh, and then there's the _Finding Nemo_ characters. They're definitely gonna be in it to." He looked at a baffled Splinter. "So what do you think?" a large smile still plastered on his face.

Master Splinter opened his mouth, wanting to express his opinion on his son's idea for a water theme, seeming to fit the child being a turtle, before his other son beated him to it.

"I was thinking of going tomorrow for the supplies needed for a baby's room. Of course we might have to split up to acquire material's needed to decorate the room and regular baby stuff to be ready by the time the baby comes," Donatello said.

Master Splinter looked at him, a brow raised before turning to the parent's of his future grandchild. Raphael shrugged at the questioning look directed to him and his mate. "Looks like Leo an' I are out o' the job."

The family dissolved in laughter. In the midst of the chortles and chuckles, Master Splinter caught the look his two eldest son's shared and smiled. As his son's say-it is going to be one shell of a roller coaster. But at least this roller coaster would only strengthen the bond between his odd yet beautiful family.

* * *

><p><strong>YASSSS! I finished! Whew, this took my a while to finish, since I apparently have to revolve around my school studies, [insert frowny face here] but I finished. And on my usual self deadline, too! But considering this week is gonna be filled to the brim with school exam's, and the next chapter being longer than this one, it might take me a while to submit the next chapter. But it's not gonna take a month, no way.<strong>

**So tell me what'ya think of this chapter in a review. Bye now.**

**Oh, and I do not own Disney, Ariel, Mickey, or Finding Nemo. (Although I wanna become a Disney animator one day!)**

**P.S.-Guess where I got the _hogosha _thing from! ;D**


End file.
